


The Final Piece

by Allquo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Badass OFC, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Multi, No Main Characters are Dead, Post-Endgame, Protective Bucky Barnes, all characters might be slightly ofc, but oh well, first attempt at a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allquo/pseuds/Allquo
Summary: So this is my first attempt at a soulmate AU. I was sucked down the rabbit hole that is "soulmate au's" and now I feel the need to try my hand. We'll see where this story goes.We'll follow along as Sarah McLoughlin tries to find her place in the middle of the craziness that is the Avengers.Post-Endgame, Tony Stark is alive and well, as is Pietro, Steve, Bucky, Widow. We lost no one. My heart needs them, so here they are.Honestly might just end up being a fluff and smut piece..
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Cara McLoughlin was just a regular nurse working in New York. She got up in the morning, drank coffee on the subway to work, went about her day in the emergency room, and went home. Pretty normal for anybody in the working class. However, unlike all of the other nurses she knew, well unlike everybody she knew really, she had a secret she had kept her entire life. She had 10 soulmarks. Her parents had told her from a young age to never tell anyone, so she didn’t. She quickly realized that her parents had done that for her own good, because if the guy in 11th grade had been bullied, to the point of needing to transfer schools, for just having 2 soulmarks, she could only imagine what would have happened to her having 10. Now, as a 28 woman, she’s able to see how cruel not only the kids in her high school could be, but how cruel the world is in general. As far as everyone knows, she just loves tattoos. I mean, it’s a pretty simple way to explain the small arrow on her left wrist, the small spider on her right, and the wings on the left shoulder blade. No one needs to know about the triangle in a circle on her left hip or the Erlenmeyer flask on her right. The stars on each of her shoulders, red on the left, silver on the right, and the squared off mallet with intricate designs on her right shoulder blade are all easily covered, the hammer she keeps hidden because there is no way anyone would believe it’s a tattoo just based on how intricate the small designs on the hammer are. Her 2 favorites, although she wouldn’t admit it out loud, are the 2 swirls on her ribcage, one on each side. The vibrancy of the blue and depth of the red are unlike any colors she’s seen anywhere in the world. 

At a young age, Cara thought it would be fantastic to find all of them and live in a big house where everyone got along and loved each other. And then she figured out who some of her soulmates were. The first one she realized was Tony Stark. When Stark Industries had his design for his original arc reactor plastered everywhere she looked, it was unmistakably the same as what she had on her body. After fantasizing about being swept away on a private jet and running off with Tony, she came to the realization that her entire life would be under scrutiny if she went and found him. So she decided to let fate play its course, and if they were destined to meet, they would. 

The next one she figured out was Thor and his damn hammer. When he was in New Mexico, the news coverage was able to get a surprisingly clear view of the hammer. Again, she recognized the uncanny resemblance to the mark on her shoulder. Again, she decided it was best not to decide her own fate and didn’t try to find him- although she wasn’t sure she even could with him being from another world and all…

After the Battle of New York happened, it was pretty easy to figure out Hawkeye, Black Widow, the _Hulk_ , and Captain America were also her soulmates, and it didn’t seem to her like she was going to be meeting any of them any time soon. So she moved to New York, transferred to Tisch, and hoped that working close to them, living in the same city as them, would somehow lead to a random encounter. 

Oh, how wrong she was.

She waited, and waited, and waited. Even started frequenting the coffee shop in the Avengers Tower to increase her chances. Still nothing. She waited 6 long years, waited through the whole drama with the UN that somehow split the team (knowing they were soulmates made it even harder for her to watch the news, even without having that bond with them).She waited through another alien warlord trying to kill everyone on the planet, and succeeding in killing half, she waited through the “reverse snap” as people were calling it. She helped as many people as she could during the loss and the regaining of half of the population.

But she was tired of waiting now.


	2. Just some info... (Not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I was just wanting to give a rundown of where I have everyone aged in the group and just some side details that don't need to be worked into the story. I could, realistically, probably work all of this in, but call me lazy if you will, it's just easier to do it this way and won't seem as forced.

**Ages:**

Cara- 22

Bruce- 49

Tony- 48

Clint- 46

Sam- 40

Thor- 37 (1,500)

Natasha- 35

Bucky- 28

Steve- 27

Wanda and Pietro- 22

Also, soulmates can be both platonic and romantic! So no Wanda and Pietro romance- just the strongest brother/sister bond they could possibly have. If it's a platonic soulmark, it's a very specific shade of grey/purple (look up #[DEDEFF](https://www.color-hex.com/color/dedeff) in HTML colors if you want to see the specific shade). I just wanted to put that out there before anyone thinks I'm venturing down any sort of path romantically between those two. 

I am working on a real chapter right now, so hopefully tomorrow. Today was hectic, so hopefully tomorrow!!

-A


	3. Chapter 2

She had lost some of her soulmates to the snap, and that hurt like hell. The day they came back was the day she decided she had to do something about it. So she did as much sleuthing as she could, but honestly she could have stopped after 5 minutes because there wasn’t much more out there other than “no longer in the tower.” So, she was back at square one when her friend Debby invited her to a camping getaway for a few of the nurses. “Just come with us. Be surrounded by nature and forget about everyone and everything in this city,” is all Debby really had to say to get Cara to agree. She needed a break from life, after everything- she needed to take time for herself. ‘The world is still rebuilding itself, but I don’t have to lay every brick,’ she reminded herself. 

So that’s where she is right now, in the middle of Nowhere, NY. Somewhere upstate that just left her and her 3 friends surrounded by trees without another soul in sight. 

“Okay, first things first- fire,” Debby said to the group. 

“Please tell me we are using the chimney in the cabin,” Avery, another ER nurse, asked. 

“Yes, but we need to gather wood before it gets too dark,” was Debby’s response like it should have been self explanatory, which it probably should have, but when you’re told ‘Come on the trip, I’ve got everything covered,’ you don’t really expect to have to scrounge up what’s left of your hunter-gatherer genes to find wood that will work.

“Okay, keep your cell phones on you, don’t pick up any green wood- that means make sure the wood is dry, moisture means more smoke, and we aren’t trying to send smoke signals, okay? And most importantly, scream if you are in trouble, because it’s most likely that our phones will be worthless out here,” Cara said as she grabbed an empty duffle bag, because there was no way in hell she was going to try to carry that much wood in her arms. 

Not even 5 minutes later, Cara knew she was lost. She thought she had walked in a straight line into the woods, but given that it is  _ the woods _ , “straight” is a relative term, so when she turned around, her bag mostly full, she expected to at least be able to see the roof of the cabin. When she couldn’t see anything except trees, she thought back to all of the information her dad would spew when she was a kid. ‘What was that- something about the moss being on a specific side of the tree and the sun setting in the west,’ she thought to herself. ‘Well, that’s great, because the sun is directly above me, at least what I can tell from the light peeking through the leaves, oh and, THERE IS MOSS ON EVERYTHING.’ Taking a deep breath, Cara decides to just start walking in the direction she thought she came from, hoping that she would see something familiar, ‘Yeah, familiar, like there’s not a million of the same exact tree around me.’

Up ahead, she can see a break in the trees. Moving towards it, in hopes of it either being the cabin or at least a road or something to help her figure out where she is, Cara stumbles into a fairly open field. In the distance she can see a group of buildings that look way out of place to be in the middle of nowhere- all glass and metal, reflecting the afternoon sun in every direction. 

Off to the side of the building, Cara sees a group of people practicing archery. They are all wearing the same dark blue, almost black, jumpsuits. ‘This is the weirdest summer camp I’ve ever seen.’ 

Thinking they may be able to direct her back towards the cabin, or a town, or even a road, she starts heading towards the group. As she gets closer, she realizes there is no way it’s a summer camp. Everyone here is at least 20, and who goes to summer camp after the age of 15? 

Thinking she might be better to traverse the woods alone, instead of approaching the group of questionable adults, she decides to cut back towards the woods, hoping to find something, or someone, else that can help her. ‘Let’s just leave them alone…’ But it’s too late, a few of the people in the group have noticed her, not that she would know this. With her back fully to the group, one of the trainees, Kate Bishop who is the best shot in the class, pulls out a stun arrow and without a second thought, releases it towards Cara. 

Clint, having been helping someone with their stance for shooting around a corner, hears the string being released and the arrow slicing through the air. Turning to see who shot, he’s just able to see the stun arrow as it makes contact with the unidentifiable person about 100 meters away.

Cara, unknowing of the arrow about to hit her, thinks she’s in the clear. One second it feels like she’s been punched in the shoulder, and then searing pain shoots through her body. All of her muscles tense from the electric shock, and next thing she knows she’s on the ground, unable to move. After about 10 seconds, the electricity stops, but at that point, it’s too late for her. Her body, weak from exhaustion and over run with pain, gives out and all she remembers after hitting the ground is darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be progressively getting longer the more I get into the groove of writing, so this one is just a tiny bit longer than the last. 
> 
> Hopefully y'all are enjoying it so far! I'm going to get my christmas tree tomorrow, which normally ends up being a whole debacle that takes up most of the day, so I'm hoping to get the next chapter started tonight, but it may not be until Sunday that I can really work on it. Shooting for a Monday upload!  
> Let me know how you're enjoying it, I try to respond to all comments!
> 
> Also, going to based more on the movies, but will have some cameos either from the comics (like Kate) or other Marvel universes (x-men, deadpool, that sort of thing).


	4. Chapter 3

When Clint comes up to the downed person, he realizes that it’s a young, seemingly harmless looking female. But, having been in the business he’s been in for as long as he’s been in it, he knows “seemingly harmless” means absolutely nothing. 

“Okay, I think we’ve had enough excitement for today. Everyone, report back to your training agents- if you’re mine, just send me an email summary of today and I’ll check in with you each later. I have to deal with this right now. And Kate, you get to do your first official report. Send it to me, and after I go over it with you, we’ll walk through submitting it,” Clint addressed the group.

As the group walks away, mumbling about the loss of their training day, Clint presses the side of his watch, “Hey FRIDAY, let everyone know we have a trespasser on property. South end, near the archery training grounds. Female, probably mid to late 20s. All I can see is a duffle bag and her phone next to her. I’ll stand by until others arrive.”

Clint left the comms link open so he could hear if anyone was on their way, but also just in case this person woke up before back-up arrived. He stayed a good 5 feet away, just close enough to react if the person tried to run when they woke up, but far enough away that they couldn’t reach him if they happened to get violent as soon as they woke up- although he wasn’t quite sure this girl would be waking up any time soon. The voltage in the arrows had only been tested on machines so far, and while they knew it wouldn’t be lethal, they had no idea just how long it would incapacitate someone. 

Steve was the first one to reach him, followed shortly by Tony in a suit. Tony immediately had questions in his mind as to how someone was able to walk onto the property without tripping any triggers of any sort, while Steve was more focused on the person, rather than the situation. 

“Is she even okay? What happened, Clint?” Steve asked, concern for human life out weighing his unease at someone being at the compound uninvited. 

“I’m not really sure. I mean, I was out here with the new recruits practicing with the new arrows, which are amazing by the way Tony, and out of nowhere I hear an arrow being released behind me, when there should have been no arrows flying anywhere besides down range. I turned just in time to see this woman walking away and get hit in the back with one of the electric arrows. Yes, Tony, I know they weren’t approved for use on humans yet, we were using them down range. I already told Bishop she’s having to do her very first report, and I’m sure Hill will have something to say to her about using unapproved equipment in such a dangerous manner,” Clint relayed, thankful comms were still open so he wouldn’t have to repeat the story to Natasha, Bucky, and Sam who were walking up as he finished. 

“Glad to hear the arrows work, not glad to hear they were used on a person before Bruce and I could test the voltage in a safer manner. I scanned her bag, nothing harmful- FRIDAY just shows it being full of sticks. After a quick scan of her, she has a cell phone that has no signal thanks to our jammers, and a pocket knife in her back pocket. We do need to get her to medical though because FRIDAY is showing a slight arrhythmia, and since we don’t know if she had that before or if the arrow has done that to her, we need to make sure she’s able to live before we can interrogate her. And we  _ will _ be interrogating her because just how in the hell did someone come onto the property unnoticed,” Tony responded. 

Natasha had no arguments there because she was just as curious as to how this seemingly innocent nobody made in all the way to the compound. Having an unknown person able to get that close without any alarm going off sent warnings going off in Bucky’s head, which Sam noticed and decided he and Bucky could sit this one out, and offered to train in the gym with Buck until they could figure more things out. Clint went with Natasha to try to find Kate to get a fuller story, while Tony and Steve who were the only ones who seemed concerned about this person in front of them, started towards the medical wing to get some tests going on this “Jane Doe”. Tony truly hoped she didn’t become a true Jane Doe, because he didn’t want to be responsible for killing more people. He got out of the weapons industry years ago because of how many people his weapons were killing- now he focused on incapacitating. Steve, carrying this woman in his arms, was starting to feel oddly concerned for her- not just another human, but her specifically and he didn’t know why. 

Reaching medical in less than 3 minutes, FRIDAY had already alerted the staff as well as Bruce since he and Tony would want records of what happens when a human is shot with the electric arrow, Steve immediately places her on the hospital bed with the heart monitor and defibrillator next to it. 

“Her heart rate has stayed at 56 bpm the entire way here, Dr. Banner,” FRIDAY informs the room. “I’ll keep track of everything I can and send you copies so you can focus on the patient right now.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” was Bruce’s response, but his focus was on the girl who was being connected to a blood pressure cuff and a pulse oximeter, a set of electrodes were off to the side just in case they are able to do further testing, but Bruce is thinking it would be best to get consent before doing that, unless necessary. 

“BP is 100/55, she’s on the brink of bradycardia, let’s get some fluids in her, some warm blankets, and if we have any compression pumps for her legs to keep circulation up, bring them here just in case she needs additional help,” Bruce practically ordered the room. Normally he would let the people they hired to be the doctors for the facility take charge, but something deep inside of him, something very green, passionate, and protective inside of him, was telling him he had to make sure this woman was okay. 

“Anyone who is not here for medical purposes, out. Tony, you can follow along from your lab using FRIDAY, so I don’t even want to hear it. Cap, I know you want to make sure she’s okay, and be able to question her as soon as possible, but unless we can get her stable, you’re going to be questioning a corpse,” Bruce shuddered thinking of this woman as a lifeless body. “I’ll be taking the lead on this, so unless I need you here, you need to leave. Dr. Jones, you’re better at Cardio than me, you watch her vitals and tell me if she needs anything. Smith and Weiss, you both make sure her body temp stays in a normal range. Everyone else, out.”

No one seemed to notice that Bruce chose the 3 smallest, quietest, almost meek people in the room to stay with him, but once everyone else was gone, he noticed the other guy calmed somewhat. Now his main focus was making sure the patient was okay. He set up the circulation pumps on her calves, and moved towards her wrists. While, yes he could put smaller pumps over her forearms to help, he felt an odd urge to help by hand. He started with a hand massage and worked his way up. When he reached just above her wrist joint, he felt a slightly raised line. Thinking she may have scratched herself and it might need to be cleaned, he moved her sleeve up to her elbow and gently flipped her wrist over in his palm. What he saw wasn’t anything he expected. There, on this random woman’s wrist, was an image he saw every day of his life. He saw a widow spider identical to the one on his, Clint’s, and Tony’s wrists. The same, darkest black spider slightly raised above the rest of the skin. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, and then he quickly moved around the bed and looked at the other wrist, this one already exposed from when the IV had been started. He took it gingerly in his hand, mesmerized seeing Clint’s incredibly detailed arrow, tracing down from the tip of the arrowhead to the immense detail in the feathers- a traditional arrow, not Tony’s high-tech ones. 

Bruce looked at this woman in a new light, she was no longer just a person he needed to save so she could be interrogated, no- she was one of his soulmates who he needed to meet properly and hopefully love one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's 2 1/2 weeks after I originally thought I might get this up, but I haven't had much motivation to do much of anything. 
> 
> I did in fact get my tree that Sunday, but it hasn't been touched since then. It's in the stand and watered, but it has absolutely no decorations on it.   
> Even just scrolling through YouTube or finding a new story to ready is a bit more effort than I can give sometimes, so I'm definitely not going to be giving any estimates of when the next chapter will be, I just promise that this story won't be abandoned. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all are thinking so far. I have somewhat of an idea for the next chapter, but I do really just write as I go, so if you have anything you want to see incorporated, leave me a comment and I'll see if I can make it work.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~A

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up shortly, and I'm planning on making them longer as I go, just needed to get this out there first!  
> Let me know how you think it's going!


End file.
